


Moria

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrog - Freeform, Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moria

It is a long way to fall, and he is a long time falling. Long enough to outstrip the sound of his own cry, of rage, frustration and terror combined.

He falls, and he falls, and wonders, somewhere in the part of his mind that still can wonder, if it will ever end, or if he will know the end when it comes. If it is his lot to die falling, or to die when he can fall no longer.

It is a desolation to find himself whole, and the thing unharmed, and all the work still to be done.


End file.
